Kapitán Jack
by Mary Barrens
Summary: Tenhle případ není jako ty ostatní. Muž, který s nimi spolupracuje, zřejmě není úplně normální. A sérii brutálních vražd nejspíš vůbec nespáchal člověk. Upozornění: slash, dočasná smrt, mimozemšťané, OOC


**Kapitán Jack**

Reid za sebou zabouchl dveře auta a následoval Hotche po ulici směrem k místu činu, na které se měli podívat. „Proč ale zabíjí jenom v noci?" zeptal se, prsty pevně sevřené kolem popruhu své tašky. Jako by nestačilo bát se tmy, teď ještě musel uvažovat nad tím, že někde v té tmě se skrývá šílenec, který každý druhý, třetí den vraždí lidi, tak příšerným způsobem, že mu bylo zle, jen na to pomyslel. Být překvapený tmavou postavou, která se na vás vyřítí odněkud ze tmy a zřídí vás tak, že vás budou muset identifikovat podle zubařských záznamů, a to bez použití… _čehokoli_.

Jen pěsti, nehty a zuby.

Pak tolik lidí neměla tma děsit.

„Je násilnický, naprosto příšerným způsobem, nikdy předtím jsem nic takového neviděl. V podstatě své oběti trhá na kusy, přesto –"

„Přesto po sobě nenechal jedinou stopu," dokončil Hotch jeho myšlenku.

„Obávám se, že tady máte větší problém, Aarone, než jen obyčejného šílence," ozval se hluboký mužský hlas, a Reid překvapeně odtrhl pohled od Hotche a obrátil se za ním.

Na místě činu, za policejními páskami, zatímco dva uniformovaní policisté stáli na dva metry od něj, byl muž. Dřepěl přímo u těla, jako by ho potřeboval prozkoumat zblízka, zády k nim, a jediné, co z něj tak mohl Reid vidět, byly tmavé vlasy, široká ramena a záda dlouhého, šedého, docela určitě vojenského kabátu.

Reid se zamračil.

Co to bylo za muže, že ho policisté nechali o samotě na místě činu, přímo u oběti, i když to zcela zjevně nebyl kolega? Kdo v Los Angeles sakra nosí dlouhý vojenský kabát, uprostřed léta, když bylo takové horko, že i Hotch nechal kravatu na hotelu? Jak může někdo v L.A. znát Hotche, a to dokonce tak dobře, že mu říká křestním jménem?

A to nejdůležitější a nejpodivnější ze všeho – proč se Hotch usmál hned, jak toho muže zahlédl?

Ne jen ten jemný, jednostranný úsměv, který se občas odvážil nasadit, tohle byl _skutečný_ úsměv, který se dotkl jeho očí, přesně takový úsměv, jaký se člověku objeví ve tváři, když se po dlouhé době setká se starým přítelem.

Muž vstal a obrátil se k nim, jedním plynulým pohybem plným sebevědomí. Plášť se mu u nohou zavlnil a on se upřeně zadíval na Hotche s Reidem, kteří právě vešli za pásku. Jeho tvář byla bledá a rysy ostře řezané, takže sice nebyl přímo půvabný, ale rozhodně byl zatraceně přitažlivý, s těmi tmavými vlasy, které mu volně spadaly do čela, a inteligentníma modrýma očima, co vypadaly mnohem starší než on sám.

„Máte tady nosatce," prohlásil, pohled upřený na Hotche.

„_Jacku_!"

Reid se ohromeně zadíval na Hotche, protože za celu tu dobu, celé ty roky, co ho znal, nezněl Hotch takhle. Tak nadšeně a najednou plný energie, jako by úplně zapomněl na to, že to, co je vlastně přivedlo do města, bylo šest mrtvým mužů během deseti dní. Byl prostě nadšený, obličej mu zářil radostí, a pak udělal něco, co Reida nikdy nenapadlo, že by Hotch, ze všech lidí na světě zrovna _Hotch_, mohl udělat.

Třemi rychlými kroky překonal vzdálenost k neznámému muži – tedy k _Jackovi_ – a pevně ho objal, tvář zabořenou do jeho ramene.

Muž jeho objetí opětoval, a Reid nejistě přešlápl z jedné nohy na druhou.

„Nečekal bych, že se tady objevíš, Jacku," zamumlal Hotch tlumeně, sotva dost hlasitě na to, aby ho Reid zaslechl.

Očividně, tohle prohlášení nebylo pro Reida.

Muž se nad jeho hlavou usmál a prsty mu důvěrně pročísl vlasy. „Jako bys mě neznal. Mě se nikdy nezbavíš."

Hotch se trochu přidušeně zasmál a řekl něco jako „opravdu tě rád vidím", načež se očividně neochotně vymanil ze sevření a obrátil se k Reidovi. Muž nechal dlaň položenou na jeho rameni – skoro konejšivě gesto, pokud nad tím měl Reid uvažovat – ale on ji neodstrčil a zůstal stát těsně u něj.

„Tohle je doktor Spencer Reid, můj kolega," představil Reida. „A tohle –"

Muž spustil ruku z jeho ramene, zářivě se na Reida usmál a vykročil k němu, paži napřaženou k potřesení rukou. Reid mu automaticky podal ruku a nechal si jí potřást. „Kapitán Jack Harkness," prohlásil muž s úsměvem a naklonil hlavu mírně na stranu, jak si ho zaujatě prohlížel.

Reid zamrkal. Na tomhle muži bylo něco… hodně zvláštního. Možná to bylo to, jak se na něj díval, možná to, jak voněl. Protože voněl tak zvláštně příjemně, bylo těžké soustředit se na cokoli jiného.

Hotch protočil oči. „Jacku!" okřikl svého přítele. „Myslím, že teď opravdu není vhodná chvíle."

„Jen jsem se představoval!" ohradil se Jack bez zaváhání, napůl dotčeně a napůl pobaveně, ale ani se přitom na něj nepodíval, pohled stále upřený na Reida.

Hotch si odfrkl. „Já vím," přikývl rázně. „Tak s tím přestaň."

Reid se na něj podíval, trochu zmatený, protože proč by mělo vadit, že se mu ten muž představil? Jedině že by s ním měl Hotch zkušenosti, které naznačovaly…

Jack konečně pustil jeho ruku a na krok od něj ustoupil, se zvláštním úsměvem, než se konečně podíval na Hotche. „Jsi moc podezřívavý, Aarone," poznamenal. „Jsem teď šťastně zadaný."

„_Ty_ jsi _zadaný_?" Hotch povytáhl obočí. Reid se nenápadně ohlédl po dvou policistech, kteří stáli kousek od nich, ale ani jeden z nich si jich vůbec nevšímal. „Kdo tě – _oh_." Hotch pootevřel naprázdno pusu a nevěřícně se usmál. „Ianto si dal konečně říct?"

„Co ti budu povídat," usmál se _kapitán_ Jack a pokrčil rameny. „Asi nemohl odolat mému šarmu a feromonům z jedenapadesátého století," prohodil samolibě.

Reid se nechápavě zamračil. O čem to ti dva zatraceně mluvili? O čem to _Hotch_ mluvil? „Z jedenapadesátého –"

Hotch jeho zmatení ignoroval a místo toho se na muže obrátil s vlastní otázkou. „Nevadí mu, že pořád flirtuješ?"

Jack se mírně zamračil, zamyšlený a najednou vážný. „Tobě to snad vadilo?" zeptal se s upřímným zájmem.

Reid si odhrnul vlasy z čela a díval se na ně. Snažil se odhadnout, o co přesně jde. Hotch a tenhle muž, tenhle kapitán Jack Harkness, se znali, možná už celé roky, a nikdo z nich, alespoň pokud věděl, o něm od Hotche nikdy neslyšel. Evidentně byli velice dobří přátelé, s hodně důvěrným vztahem, a pokud by měl Reid soudit z posledního komentáře, tak možná nebyli vždycky jenom přátelé.

Ale jak… Tedy, Hotch byl přece odjakživa s Haley, ne? Bylo těžké představit si ho jakkoli jinak, ale… Bylo možné, aby kdysi, třeba jen nakrátko, měl něco s tímhle mužem?

Hotch trhnul rameny. „My jsme neměli vztah."

Jack se vřele usmál. Kolem očí se mu ukázaly jemné mimické vrásky. „To jen proto, že jsme nebyli schopní vylézt z postele. Jednou jsme málem nestihli zachránit Zemi před invazí, protože jsme nemohli jeden z druhého sundat ruce, pamatuješ?"

Hotch se zhluboka nadechl. „Hádám, že na něco takového se dost dobře _nedá_ zapomenout," prohodil, jako by se nemohl rozhodnout, jestli se o tom chce bavit nebo ne.

Reid mohl vidět, že se mu chce mluvit stále míň a míň.

Na druhou stranu, Jacka viděl očividně velice rád.

„Nevěděl jsem, že to na tebe tak zapůsobilo."

Reid přemýšlel, jestli je možné, že by na něj Hotch zapomněl. Že by zapomněl na to, že je uprostřed ulice, na místě činu a že jen kousek od něj stojí Reid.

„Skoro jsme nezabránili konci světa, a to jen proto, že jsme měli sex," řekl Hotch klidným, kontrolovaným hlasem. „Samozřejmě, že to na mě zapůsobilo."

Takže opravdu?

„V tu chvíli sis nestěžoval."

Reidovi málem zaskočilo a Hotch se po něm nejistě podíval. Vypadal nervózně, ale neřekl mu ani slovo.

„V tu chvíli jsem byl docela zaměstnaný něčím _jiným_," pronesl směrem k Jackovi.

Reid pootevřel pusu. „Hotchi?" vydechl nevěřícně.

Hotch pokrčil rameny. „Jak řekl. Je těžké odolat feromonům z jedenapadesátého století," prohodil klidně, a jediné, co prozrazovalo, že mu téma jejich rozhovoru není právě příjemné, byl slabounký ruměnec ve tvářích.

Jack se široce zazubil.

Reid se zatvářil zmateně.

Co to pořád měli s tím jedenapadesátým stoletím?

Hotch potřásl hlavou a unaveně si přejel dlaněmi po obličeji. „Takže podle tebe ho dostal nosatec?" změnil téma.

Jack pokrčil rameny. „Monitorovací zařízení tady úplně šílí a… Podívej se sám."

Reid se podvědomě pohnul směrem ke svému šéfovi. Jak mohl Jack vědět něco o obětech případu, který vyšetřovali? A co byl sakra nosatec? „Hotchi, o co –"

Ale Hotch ho _znovu_ neposlouchal. Místo toho si zamračeně dřepl vedle mrtvoly, aby si ji pečlivě prohlédl. Reid se bezradně podíval po Jackovi, ale ten se jen křivě pousmál a zavrtěl hlavou.

„Oh, kruci," zamumlal Hotch, vstal od těla a znovu se vrátil k nim. Ve tváři byl trochu pobledlý.

Jack se na něj upřeně zadíval, jedno obočí zvednuté.

„Rozhodně nosatec."

Reid se na něj upřeně zadíval. „Co to znamená?" zeptal se důrazně. Jako by mu to Hotch nemohl normálně říct. O co tady šlo, že si to Hotch s tím mužem _takhle_ drželi pro sebe? Co se stalo těm mrtvým? Proč se tady Jack objevil?

Co to k čertu mělo být, ten nosatec, o kterém pořád mluvili?!

Jack se na něj podíval. „To znamená, že L.A. má velký, opravdu _velký_ problém."

xXx

„Hotchi? Co je to za chlapa?"

Reid se krátce podíval na Morgana a pak následoval jeho pohled a upřeně se zadíval na Jacka, který právě zamyšleně studoval nějakou mapu. Prstem jezdil po papíře, pomalu a systematicky, jako by sledoval nějaký zvláštní vzor, který nikdo z ostatních nemohl vidět. Jeho kabát byl pověšený přes opěradlo židle, takže bylo vidět, že kromě světle modré košile má na sobě temně rudé šle. Rukávy košile měl vyhrnuté k loktům a na jednom zápěstí měl zvláštní, široký kožený náramek.

Hotch trhnul rameny. „Starý přítel, ještě z Británie," prohlásil a shovívavě se po něm podíval. „Kdysi jsme spolu pracovali, už jsou to léta."

„Jsi moc skromný, Aarone." Jack zvedl hlavu od mapy a široce se na Hotche usmál. „Rád bych věřil tomu, že jsme toho měli společného o něco víc než jen práci."

Hotch si povzdychl. „Na tom nezáleží. Co je důležité, je to –"

Jack mu skočil do řeči. „Že po ulicích Los Angeles pobíhá mimozemšťan a vraždí lidi."

Reid šokovaně zalapal po dechu. Emily se pobaveně zasmála. Rossi si založil paže na hrudi a s povytaženým obočím na něj vyčkávavě zíral.

Reid potřásl hlavou. Tohle bylo přece –

„Pitomost." Morgan se hlasitě rozesmál. „Musím uznat, že máte smysl pro humor a dost dobrou fantazii, ale řešíme tady vraždu. _Šest_ vražd. A nemáme zrovna čas zdržovat se takovými hloupostmi."

Reid souhlasně přikývl.

Jack si hořce odfrkl a křivě se pousmál, a pak se podíval na Hotche.

Pohledy všech ostatních se k němu taky obrátily.

Hotch zavřel oči a na okamžik sklopil hlavu. Pak jí zakroutil a znovu ji zvedl a jednomu po druhém věnoval dlouhý pohled.

Povzdychl si. „Jack nelže. Někde v L.A. se schovává mimozemšťan – nosatec – a my ho musíme chytit."

Chvíli bylo naprosté ticho. Rossimu se čelo shrnulo do řady horizontálních vrásek, Reid na Hotche beze slova zíral, pusu otevřenou a oči vytřeštěné, dokud Morgan nezabrblal něco o tom, že oba dva přišli o rozum.

Kapitán Jack protočil oči. „Myslel bych si, že tví kolegové budou trochu přístupnější novým věcem."

Hotch na něj zasyčel, a pak se rozhlédl po svých kolezích, než se pomalu posadil za stůl. Sledován upřenými pohledy všech, kteří s ním byli v místnosti, propletl prsty. „Nepracoval jsem v zásahovce," přiznal tlumeně. Tvářil se trochu rozpačitě, jako by se styděl za to, že jim celou dobu tvrdil něco, co nikdy nebyla pravda.

Jeho prohlášení na něj přitáhlo pozornost ještě větší, než jakou mu věnovali předtím.

Emily se zatvářila zmateně.

Rossi se v židli předklonil, lokty se opřel o kolena a intenzivně na něj zíral. „Aarone?"

„Než jsem přišel k útvaru, pracoval jsem s Jackem v Torchwoodu."

Všichni se nechápavě zamračili, jen Hotch seděl s rameny napjatými a bez výrazu. Jack se v židli pohodlně opřel (tedy tak pohodlně, jak jen bylo na židli s příliš rovným opěradlem možné) a mírně se pousmál, na okamžik vypadal naprosto nezaujatě. Jako by se ho celý rozhovor ani netýkal.

Reid zmateně potřásl hlavou. „Nikdy jsem o ničem takovém neslyšel," zamumlal, když si všiml, že ho ostatní tázavě pozorují, jako by od něj čekali potvrzení, že to, o čem Hotch mluví, opravdu existuje.

Morgan souhlasně kývnul, jako by říkal, že když Reid neví, co to je, tak to prostě _nemůže_ být.

Jeho pohled to _říkal_.

„Samozřejmě," souhlasil Hotch unaveně. „_Nemohl_ jsi o Torchwoodu slyšet. Je to tajná organizace, kterou v roce 1879 založila královna Viktorie. Nezodpovídá se vládě ani policii a vyšetřuje mimozemskou aktivitu na Zemi."

Emily na něj zaraženě zírala. Reid naklonil hlavu na stranu. Rossi povytáhl obočí, zmatený a pobavený a ohromený a trochu vystrašený tím, že se zdálo, že Hotch věří každému slovu, které říká.

Jenže… mimozemšťané přece _neexistují_.

„Vždycky, když se stane něco zvláštního, řeší to Torchwood." Hotch potřásl hlavou. „Svět není takový, jaký se zdá, Dereku," oslovil přímo Morgana, protože ten se tvářil nejodmítavěji. „Existuje trhlina v časoprostoru – v Cardiffu – a Torchwood bojuje s tím, co sem tou trhlinou přijde."

„Nejsou to jen mimozemšťané," vysvětloval Jack se zápalem profesora, který chce předat své vědomosti ostatním. „Setkali jsme se s tvory a lidmi z minulosti, s mimozemskou technikou nebo s lidmi, kteří pocházejí z budoucnosti." Při poslední poznámce se mírně, trochu křivě pousmál, jako by to sdělení jeho samotného pobavilo. Jako by za ním bylo něco víc, a možná bylo, podle toho jemného náznaku úsměvu, který prolétl Hotchovi obličejem, a tichého odfrknutí.

Vtípek. Malý, soukromý vtípek.

Reid si najednou vzpomněl, jak předtím, na místě činu, vtipkovali o feromonech z jedenapadesátého století, a zamračil se.

Jack se samolibě ušklíbl. „Iantoovi jsem dal práci, protože mi pomohl chytit pterodaktyla."

Hotch si odfrkl. „A protože vypadá dobře v obleku," dodal.

„Jistě."

Reid potřásl hlavou. „Pterodaktylové už přece vyhynuli," zamumlal, hlas nejistý. Oči měl rozevřené doširoka a celkově vypadal, že se snaží rozhodnout, jestli jim má věřit, nebo je obvinit z počínajícího šílenství.

Možná posttraumatický stres nebo něco podobného?

Viděl už horší případy.

Hotch, ani jeho přítel kapitán kolem sebe alespoň nemávali zbraněmi.

Morgan Reidovi položil dlaň na rameno, jemné a nezvučné gesto pochopení a podpory, a Reid cítil, jak se mu pod jeho dotykem uvolňují svaly. Morgan tak na něj vždycky působil.

Jack hodil jejich směrem rychlý úsměv.

„Ano," souhlasil Hotch s Reidem a Reid musel na okamžik zauvažovat, co vlastně říkal (Oh, jistě, něco o pterodaktylech. Samozřejmě.). „V naší dimenzi ano."

„V naší… oh," zamumlal Morgan a nepřítomně se zadíval do prázdna.

Pár dlouhých minut bylo v místnosti ticho, jak všichni vstřebávali informace, a pak se ozvala Emily, váhavěji než za celou dobu od chvíle, kdy ji Reid viděl poprvé. „Promiň, Hotchi, ale nechce se mi věřit –"

„Že by něco takového bylo možné," dokončil za ni Jack klidně. „Vy Američané jste tak racionální a nedůvěřiví. Jedna stařenka v Cardiffu se ani nepozastavila nad tím, že kolem ní projelo auto, které řídil čtverzubec. Ten mimochodem vypadá jako přerostlá ryba," dodal a zamrkal na Emily.

Asi na vteřinu nebo dvě se zdálo, že chce Hotch něco říct, ale pak si to zřejmě rozmyslel.

„Takže jste dost racionální na to, abyste si mysleli, že se svět řídí podle určitých neměnných pravidel, správně? Pravidel, jako že mimozemšťané neexistují a že není možné cestovat časem a že když střelíte člověka do hlavy, tak zemře?"

„No… ano," přikývl Rossi váhavě.

„A kdyby se mi podařilo přesvědčit vás o tom, že některé z těch pravidel není pravdivé, mohlo by to změnit váš pohled i na ty ostatní?"

Hotch se zamračil a na čele se mu objevily vrásky. „Ne, Jacku," prohlásil důrazně, tónem, který nepřipouštěl námitek.

Jack protočil oči a ignoroval ho.

Rossi vrhl zmatený pohled na Hotche, ale pak se zadíval zpátky na kapitána a pokrčil rameny. „Snad ano."

Emily pomalu přikývla.

Hotch zaskřípal zuby.

Jack zvedl obočí a upřeně se na Hotche zadíval, ve tváři vyčkávavý výraz.

Hotch mu pohled oplácel svým, úplně stejně intenzivním. „Víš, že nesnáším, když to děláš," prohodil k naprosto dokonalému zmatení všech ostatních.

„Víš, že je to nejrychlejší a nejméně bolestivý způsob," odpověděl Jack klidně. A potom pobaveně: „A naštěstí jsem už dost starý na to, abych musel poslouchat, co mi kdo říká."

Hotch otráveně potřásl hlavou. „Přísahám, že se tím snad bavíš."

Jack na okamžik vypadal zamyšleně, ale i Reid, který ho znal sotva hodinu, si byl jistý, že to jen předstírá. „Jen trochu. Neboj, řeknu ti, kdy se máš otočit a nekoukat."

Hotch zhluboka vydechl a pak si odfrkl a protočil oči, načež mu neochotně podal svoji zbraň.

„Hotchi, co to sakra –" stačil ze sebe dostat Morgan, naprosto ohromeně, než Jack Hotchovu pistoli zvedl.

Reid se zprudka nadechl, protože Jack – kapitán Jack, který tvrdil, že po světě se toulají mimozemšťané – zvedl zbraň a protože Hotch se opravdu otočil zády, aby se nemusel dívat, co se stane dál, a i když Hotch by nikdy nikomu nedovolil, aby ublížil některému z jeho přátel, nebo snad ano?, ten muž tady stál a v ruce držel nabitou zbraň a Hotch k nim byl zády a –

Automaticky sáhl pro svoji zbraň a spíš cítil, než viděl, že ostatní dělají to samé, ale byli příliš pomalí, příliš překvapení na to, aby měli dost času na cokoli víc, než jen položit ruku na pažbu své pistole, ne tak ji vytáhnout z pouzdra.

Reidovi se rozšířily oči, když mu došlo, že tohle by mohla být poslední vteřina jeho života. Jeho nebo některého z jeho přátel.

Poslední _vteřina_.

„Žádný strach, nikomu neublížím," prohlásil Jack upřímně, a pak si přiložil zbraň ke spánku a prostřelil si hlavu.

xXx

Morgan prudce zalapal po dechu. Emily němě pootevřela pusu a bezděky uskočila o krok dozadu, když vyšel výstřel a kapitán Jack se jako ve zpomaleném záběru zhroutil na podlahu, pistoli stále v ruce a v jednom spánku malou, okrouhlou díru po kulce, na okrajích trochu začernalou od spáleného střelného prachu. Na druhé straně hlavy měl… všude byla krev. Všude a on v ní ležel, ruce a nohy rozhozené. Rossi bez uvažování uhnul se svojí židlí dozadu tak rychle, že se málem převrátil. Reid otřeseně zíral na mrtvého muže, který jim ležel u nohou, a napadaly ho dvě věci.

Zaprvé, proč se sakra někdo, kdo si život docela užíval – alespoň podle toho, co Reid věděl – zastřelil, bez jediného zaváhání, a navíc přímo před nimi?

A zadruhé, jak to, že sem za nimi po tom výstřelu ještě nevtrhl jediný policista?

Hotch si unaveně povzdychl, a pak vstal, vzal svému mrtvému příteli přímo z nehybné a bezvládné ruky svoji zbraň a zastrčil si ji do pouzdra na boku. „Idiote," zabrblal tlumeně směrem k Jackovi, zakroutil hlavou a znovu si sedl, pozorný pohled upřený na mrtvé tělo na podlaze.

„On to… vystřelil… zastřelil se, přímo před námi…" mumlala Emily šokovaně, a pak si dlaní překryla pusu, oči rozšířené.

„Samozřejmě," prohodil Hotch nevzrušeně. „Přece sis opravdu nemyslela, že by vystřelil po někom z vás, nebo ano?"

„Ale…" vydechla Emily.

„To nic, Emily," zadíval se na ni Hotch upřeně a naprosto přitom ignoroval to, že si Morgan pomalu, skoro váhavě dřepl vedle Jackova těla, aby zkusil, jestli mu přece jen nenahmatá tep. I když Jack ležel na zemi, s rukama a nohama rozhozenýma, s očima otevřenýma a obrácenýma ke stropu a se zakrváceným otvorem ve spánku.

„Všechno je v pořádku," dodal Hotch.

„To bych teda neřekl, Hotchi," nesouhlasil Morgan, zmatený a zamračený a otřesený (jednak nad tím, že se ten muž před chvílí zabil, přímo před nimi, a asi taky i tím, jak lhostejně se k tomu stavěl Hotch). Prsty jemně svíral Jackovo zápěstí. „Je mrtvý."

A právě v tu chvíli, se z Jackova hrdla vydral hluboký nádech, nebo spíše _zalapání_ po dechu, a on se prudce posadil.

Morgan se od něj automaticky odtáhl, Rossi se pokusil uhnout, tak rychlým a nepromyšleným pohybem, že se jeho židle tentokrát skutečně převrátila dozadu. Emily s Reidem uskočili, oči vytřeštěné, Reid s ohromením pootevřenými rty. Hotch se ani nepohnul, jako by to čekal.

Jack seděl na zemi, přesně na tom místě, kde ještě před okamžikem bezvládně ležel, _mrtvý_, určitě mrtvý, a na pár vteřin se zdálo, že si není jistý, kde vlastně je, ale pak se zřejmě rozvzpomněl a pobaveně se ušklíbl. „Někdo mě líbal?" zeptal se klidně a s náznakem humoru, oči někde jinde, jako by se za tím dotazem skrývala další historka.

Střelná rána na jeho spánku – děsivě rudá proti zbytku jeho tváře – se zatáhla, až po ní nezbyla ani stopa, a Jack pomalu vstal, načež mu pohled padl na krvavou skvrnu na podlaze. „Pak to uklidím," prohlásil, jako by se nic nestalo.

Reid i ostatní na něj šokovaně zírali a Reid si byl jistý, že nikdy, nikdy za celý svůj život něco takového neviděl.

Tohle přece nebylo možné. Jack byl… Viděl ho zastřelit se. Byl mrtvý. Naprosto mrtvý, ještě před několika vteřinami. Bez dechu, bez pulsu, bez čehokoli. Mrtvý.

Teď už ale mrtvý _nebyl_.

Hotch se v židli pohodlně rozvalil a pevně se na Jacka zadíval, hlavu trochu nakloněnou na stranu. „Tak vidím, že jsi Doktora pořád ještě nenašel," prohodil klidně.

Nikdo z ostatních se nezmohl na slovo. Rossi ještě pořád seděl na podlaze, převrácenou židli vedle sebe.

Kapitánovo pobavení okamžitě zmizelo (i když, mohl se Reid ještě vůbec spoléhat na cokoli z toho, co viděl?). „Našel. Řekl mi, že jsem beznadějný případ. Ani on mě neumí dát do pořádku."

Hotch se mírně zamračil.

Morgan jako první našel ztracenou řeč. „Zastřelil jste se," prohlásil směrem k Jackovi, hlas úmyslně klidný a falešně vyrovnaný.

Jack souhlasně přikývl. „Ano."

Morgan potřásl hlavou. „Jak jste to…"

Hotch ho nenechal ani domluvit a skočil mu do řeči. „Nemůže umřít," oznámil zněle, než stihl Jack říct jediné slovo.

„No, technicky vzato…" upřesnil Jack puntičkářsky a pokrčil rameny, načež si sedl vedle Hotche, paže překřížené na hrudi, ale v jeho případě to nevypadalo jako gesto, které by naznačovalo, že má potřebu chránit se před nimi. „Můžu umřít. Jen… nemůžu _zůstat mrtvý_."

Rossi se konečně zvedl ze země a na zkoprnělých nohou došel k jedné ze zbývajících volných židlí (na tu, která se teď válela na zemi, zřejmě úplně zapomněl) a sedl si, pohled upřený na Jacka.

„Ale _jak_?" dožadoval se.

Jack zhluboka vydechl. „Kdysi se mi něco stalo. Je to dlouhý příběh. Zkráceně… Zabili mně, ale někdo mě přivedl zase zpátky. A od té doby… prostě nemůžu umřít."

Všichni zůstali tiše.

Jack se široce usmál. „Teď už je pro vás jednodušší věřit mojí historce?"

xXx

„Takže je to vážně pravda?" zeptal se Rossi Hotche zamračeně, ale už ne pochybovačně. Spíše jako by doufal, že mu to Hotch vyvrátí, ale moc tomu nevěřil. „Myslím to všechno o… pterodaktylech a mimozemšťanech a trhlině v čase a… tak?"

Jack seděl za stolem a trochu znuděně koukal do prázdna, jak čekal, až si Hotch se členy svého týmu vyřeší, co potřebuje.

Hotch se slabě pousmál. „Ano."

Rossi dlouze vydechl.

Reid zakroutil hlavou. „Nemůžu tomu uvěřit. Ale… nemůžu ani říct, že to není pravda, protože to, co jsem _viděl_…" znovu potřásl hlavou a odmlčel se.

„Věř mi, že jsem reagoval hůř, když jsem to viděl poprvé."

Jack se upřímně rozesmál. „Oh, ano, tomu můžeš věřit. Když mě před ním zabili poprvé, začal pobíhat okolo a hledat lékárničku a dávat mi umělé dýchání, nevěděl co dřív… Bylo to poněkud únavné."

„Kdybys mě varoval, že se to může stát, _neunavoval_ bych tě," řekl Hotch zamračeně, hlas temný a podobný vrčení.

Reid zamrkal.

Jack zvedl obočí. „Bavilo mě to."

Hotch si odfrkl.

„Když jste „tajná organizace"," napadlo Reida, „jak můžete řešit případy? Nemůžou vás přece volat, abyste jim pomohli, pokud o vás nevědí."

Hotch sklopil hlavu, jako by se za odpověď styděl, a dokonce i Jack na moment zaváhal.

„Ano, jak můžete zůstat tajní, pokud pomáháte policii?" přidal se Morgan se zájmem.

„No…" začal Jack pomalu a poškrábal se za krkem. „Není těžké udržet se v tajnosti, když máte rekontinuitu."

Emily se zamračila. „_Co_ je rekontinuita?"

Hotch se zatvářil nervózně. „To je hlavní přísada pilulky zapomnění."

„Vy máte pilulky zapomnění?!"

V očích všech agentů se zračil šok.

„Jistě." Jack pohodil hlavou, jako by to bylo naprosto samozřejmé. „Nemůžeme nechat po světě pobíhat lidi, kteří vědí o mimozemšťanech a o tom, že se v našem světě občas objeví někdo z jiné doby. A vzhledem k tomu, že je nemůžeme zabít a ty úžasná blikátka, co měli v Mužích v černém, jsou jenom fikce – i když by možná neškodilo mít něco takového i ve skutečnosti, bylo by to mnohem méně náročné na použití – používáme pilulky zapomnění. Je to naprosto neškodné, používáme je už roky a neměli jsme s nimi jediný problém. Totiž… Z jednoho muže se pak vyklubal sériový vrah," Jack se zatvářil omluvně, když viděl, že Hotch šokovaně pootevřel pusu, a další slova věnoval už jenom jemu, „ale za to jsme nemohli my, ale Suzie, protože ho předávkovala a naprogramovala ho asi na milion podvědomých spínačů, aby se po tom, co se zastřelila, mohla vrátit ze záhrobí a vysát z Gwen život –" (Hotch se s každým jeho slovem tvářil stále otřeseněji) „– a zůstat tady už navěky, ale… Jinak jsme s nimi žádný problém neměli."

„Takže umíte lidem vymazat vzpomínky?" ujišťoval se Rossi.

„Ano. Umíme je přimět, aby zapomněli na to, co viděli i na to, že potkali nás. Říkáme jim toho tak málo, jak je jen možné. A k případům nás nikdo nevolá, obvykle nás na činnost trhliny upozorní náš lokátor aktivity trhliny. Nosatci – tedy to, co řádí tady – se taky většinou drží v Cardiffských kanálech, ale jednou za čas vylezou a dělají problémy."

„Což mi připomíná," skočil mu Hotch do řeči, „jak je sakra možné, že se jeden z nich dostal až sem?"

„No, musel nám proklouznout. Možná jsem s Iantoem měli, ehm… něco jiného na práci a ten nosatec se dostal z dosahu našeho radaru."

Hotch protočil oči. „Proč mě něco takového ani trochu nepřekvapuje?" zeptal se řečnicky.

„Protože mě znáš?"

„Protože ty jsi přesně ten důvod, proč šéfům vadí, když spolu jejich podřízení spí," zavrčel Hotch konverzačně. Reid a Morgan se po sobě krátce zpanikařeně podívali a podvědomě udělali krok od sebe, takže pokud byl mezi nimi někdo, kdo o jejich vztahu zatím nevěděl (o čemž by se dalo jistě s úspěchem pochybovat, protože ti lidé si všimli i toho, když Reid před dvěma měsíci změnil šampón), teď by se prozradili. Vypadalo to, že Jack o nich už taky ví, podle toho vědoucího úsměvu v jeho tváři. „Snižuje to pracovní morálku a odvádí to pozornost a v práci, jako je tahle, je to zatraceně _nebezpečné_."

„Tak to mám štěstí, že já nejsem podřízený, ale šéf."

„To tedy ano, protože jinak už bys byl dávno bez práce."

Emily, Rossi a Morgan těkali pohledem mezi Hotchem a jeho starým přítelem a Reid se velice soustředěně díval úplně kamkoli, jen ne na Morgana. I když jich se to Hotchovo nadávání přece netýkalo, ne? Oni dokázali být profesionální a soustředění na svoji práci. Ano, určitě.

Pak si Hotch tlumeně povzdychl. „Nejhorší je, že se za to na tebe ani nemůžu zlobit," postěžoval si k překvapení ostatních.

Jack se usmál. „To nemůžeš."

Rossi ohromeně zamrkal a pootevřel pusu, jako by se chtěl na něco zeptat, a Reida napadlo, že to asi taky pochopil tak, že spolu ti dva kdysi něco měli. A možná ano, protože se nakonec na nic nezeptal a moudře jen beze slova potřásl hlavou. „Co teda budeme dělat s tím… nosatcem?" zeptal se potom, po několika dlouhých vteřinách, kdy bylo naprosté ticho a Hotch s Jackem na sebe jen mlčky, intenzivně zírali.

Hotch od Jacka odtrhl pohled a neochotně se po něm otočil. „Vy nic," prohlásil důrazně. „Nenechám vás, abyste se k němu přiblížili. Nemáte tušení, jak je nebezpečný."

„Hotchi, jsme v nebezpečí každý den," podotkla Emily.

„Tohle je jiné. Chytat mimozemšťany není vaše práce."

„Je nebo není," Morgan pohodil ramenem. „Snad sis nemyslel, že tě v tom necháme, šéfe?"

xXx

Reid stál u tabule a snažil se najít na mapě nějaké vhodné místo, kam tu stvůru vylákat, aby ji mohli zajmout a přitom upoutat co nejmenší pozornost.

Místnost byla poloprázdná. Emily pročítala nějaké spisy, zatímco Morgan a Rossi vyrazili do terénu, aby vysvětlili policistům, že jejich pomoc v případu nebude potřeba, protože FBI případ přebírá, aniž by jim přitom prozradili příliš. Hotch s Jackem seděli u stolu a bavili se, a Reid se opravdu, opravdu snažil je neposlouchat, ale moc to nešlo, protože sice mluvili tlumeně, ale ne zase tak potichu, aby je mohl přeslechnout.

Emily měla zřejmě stejný problém, pokud mohl soudit z toho, že se sice dívala do spisu, ale už asi deset minut neotočila jedinou stránku.

„Cardiff asi vypadá pořád stejně, že?" zeptal se Hotch jemně, v hlase podtón, který naznačoval, že se mu po tom městě stýská. A pokud to bylo opravdu tak, jak si Reid myslel, pak Hotch v Cardiffu strávil docela velkou část života a zřejmě ho tam potkalo mnoho věcí. Lidí, na kterých mu záleželo.

Neotočil se ale, pohled upřený na mapu, aby jim dopřál alespoň zdánlivé soukromí.

„Na Cardiffu se snad nic změnit ani nedá. Ne že bych tedy měl čas procházet se po městě." V Jackových slovech byl humor a jen malá stopa hořkosti. „Co Haley?"

Reid se pootočil, aby na ně viděl, ale ne dost na to, aby byl příliš nápadný. Ne že by na tom nějak zvlášť záleželo, vzhledem k tomu, že si ho Hotch ani Jack nevšímali, naprosto ponoření do svého rozhovoru.

Hotch pokrčil rameny. „Rozvedli jsme se, asi před rokem. Ale hroutilo se to mezi námi ode dne, kdy jsem si prosadil, aby se náš syn jmenoval Jack."

Jack překvapeně zamrkal. „Tvoje žena tě opustila, protože jsi po mně pojmenoval vaše dítě? Vždycky jsem měl pocit, že mě nemá ráda."

„To nemá," Hotch se zasmál. Bylo to vůbec poprvé od chvíle, kdy Haley od Hotche odešla, co ho Reid viděl smát se kvůli něčemu, co s ní souviselo. Obvykle se moc nesmál, a když, tak jen kvůli svému synovi. „Proč sis myslel, že chtěla, abych odešel z Torchwoodu?"

„Abys mohl dělat něco, co nebude tak nebezpečné?"

Hotch pobaveně přikývl. „To taky. Ale hlavně chtěla, abych tě přestal vídat."

No páni. Reid pootevřel pusu.

Hotch byl na pár vteřin potichu, než se rozhodl změnit téma. „Jak se mají ostatní?" zeptal se tlumeně, ale s jemným pousmáním plným zájmu.

Jack uhnul pohledem.

„Nestihl jsem je zachránit."

Reid překvapeně zamrkal a okamžitě od nich odtrhl pohled, přesto si ale stačil všimnout, jak se zatvářil Hotch. Šokovaně, zraněně a jako by ho to zjištění, že někdo z jeho bývalých kolegů přišel o život, přímo fyzicky bolelo.

„Jak?" Jeho hlas byl chraplavý.

„Můj bratr se rozhodl pomstít se mi za to, že jsem dovolil, aby mu ublížili," Jack se na okamžik, který ale působil jako celá věčnost, odmlčel. „Už jsem jim nemohl pomoct. Zůstal mi jen Ianto a Gwen." Teď zněl malinko radostněji. „Ta přišla místo Suzie, to už jsi byl pryč, ale určitě by se ti líbila, Aarone. Bývalý polda. Je to ta nejšílenější žena, jakou jsem kdy v životě poznal – a ty víš, že jsem viděl hodně – ale naprosto oddaná naší práci, a to se zase tak často nevidí."

„Někdy mi ji musíš představit."

„To rozhodně," Jack se zasmál. „Ale až potom, co já uvidím svého jmenovce."

xXx

„To si snad děláš…"

Morgan nevěřícně třeštil oči – ostatně, stejně jako zbytek jeho kolegů – na postavu před nimi. Byli tam jen oni. Jack a jejich tým a nějaké… _něco_… co bylo ramenaté a trochu hrbaté a mělo to obličej, který by se dal snadno považovat za šílenou, ale perfektně propracovanou halloweenskou masku.

I když ty zuby vypadaly sakra opravdově. A ostře.

Nic, co by Reid toužil poznat zblízka.

Cítil, jak je Emily vedle něj napjatá a měl pocit, že Rossi snad zapomněl dýchat. Morgan jednoduše zíral s pootevřenou pusou a on sám měl pocit, že všechny svaly v jeho těle se proměnily v led. Nemohl se ani pohnout, sotva dokázal dostat do plic dost vzduchu, aby neomdlel.

Jediný, kdo vypadal naprosto v klidu, skoro až nezúčastněně, byli Hotch s Jackem, kteří stáli každý z jedné strany jejich malé skupinky a přes jejich hlavy se na sebe občas potutelně (Reida by nikdy nenapadlo, že to slovo ve spojitosti s Hotchem použije) podívali. Jako by bývali v takových situacích – těsně před pokusem odchytit mimozemšťana, který zrovna vylezl odkudsi z kanálu, aby se podíval po další oběti – denně.

A nejspíš ano.

Alespoň tedy tehdy, před lety, než Hotch odešel z Británie a dostal práci u FBI.

Začínal věřit, že možná existují i nebezpečnější a psychicky náročnější zaměstnání než je to, co dělají oni.

„Jdeme ho chytit?"

Morgan se vedle Reida zatvářil, jako by mu nebylo tak úplně dobře, ale Hotch se jen zasmál a pobaveně na Jacka kývnul, obličej plný adrenalinu, ale klidný a uvolněný. Reida napadlo, jestli je ten jeho klid způsobený Jackovou přítomnosti, nebo tím, že jim o sobě prozradil věci, které jim předtím musel celé roky tajit.

„Jasně," Hotch se zazubil, nevšímaje si toho, že jeho kolegové zůstali strnule stát na místě, vyrazil společně s Jackem, jediným, naprosto stejným pohybem tomu monstru naproti.

xXx

Reid se mlčky díval z okýnka tryskáče, před očima pořád těch šest mrtvých a zmrzačených lidí, toho mimozemšťana, kterého dnes chytili a to, jak Jack Hotche pevně objal a prudce ho políbil, než se chvatně rozloučili, se slibem, že tentokrát jim nebude trvat roky, než se znovu uvidí, když bylo po všem a vrah – _nosatec_ – byl konečně pod zámkem, aby už nemohl nikomu ublížit.

V celém tryskáči bylo naprosté ticho, jak všichni pomalu vstřebávali, co zažili. Morgan, který seděl hned vedle Reida – trochu blíž, než by si k němu před ostatními členy týmu sedl normálně, ale opravdu, existoval ještě vůbec nějaký důvod, proč se před nimi se svým vztahem tajit? – mlčky civěl na své propletené prsty, Rossi zamračeně zíral na stěnu letadla, Hotch měl hlavu zakloněnou a opřenou o opěradlo sedačky, oči zavřené, a Emily byla k Reidovi zády, takže rozeznal jen napětí v jejích ramenou.

Nepamatoval si, že by byli někdo cestou zpátky domů tak potichu.

„Nemůže to být zase tak špatné, ne?" promluvila najednou Emily váhavě do ticha. „Chci říct – Jack je přece nesmrtelný, že ano? Bude žít navěky. Uvidí tolik věcí, pozná tolik lidí, podívá se na spoustu míst… Musí to být úžasné."

Hotch otevřel oči a smutně se na ni usmál. „Znám někoho, kdo by nesouhlasil," prohlásil měkce.

Reid zamyšleně sklopil oči. Hotch musel mít pravdu, určitě ano. Asi bylo hezké cestovat, poznávat lidi a místa a zvyklosti, vidět minulost a budoucnost, na druhou stranu ale… Musel to být strašně, děsivě osamělý život. Přemýšlel, kolik toho už Jack viděl, kolik věcí se kolem něj měnilo, kolik z toho, co znal, už neexistovalo, kolik lidí, na kterých mu záleželo, které možná i _miloval_, už za svůj život ztratil…

Napadlo ho, jak by se cítil on sám, kdyby ztratil Morgana, a ruka mu automaticky sklouzla na jeho koleno. Jemně ho stiskl a okamžitě ucítil, jak Morgan překryl jeho ruku tou svojí, velkou a hřejivou a tak známou, ale nepodíval se na něj, pohled upřený na Hotche.

A Hotch, jako by cítil jeho pohled a přesně věděl, na co zrovna myslí, odtrhl oči od okýnka, za kterým se míhaly mraky, a podíval se na něj, beze slova, a pak pomalu přikývl.

„Nemůžu uvěřit tomu, co se stalo," zamumlal Morgan vedle Reidova ucha.

Reid se k němu pomalu obrátil. „Je to šílené, že? Chci říct – něco takového by vůbec nemělo být možné."

_Nic_ z toho by nemělo být možné. Ale bylo. A teď, když to oni všichni věděli, když věděli o mimozemšťanech a o muži, kterého nejde zabít, když se dozvěděli o cestování časem a časoprostorové trhlině přímo uprostřed Cardiffu, po tom, co _viděli_ mimozemšťana, co s nimi bude?

Taky jim bude vymazána paměť?

A pokud ano, jak to bude působit _na něj_? Je cokoli, co je v těch tabletkách, dost spolehlivé a silné na to, aby to překonalo jeho eidetickou paměť?

„Je mi to líto," Hotch dlouze vydechl a upoutal tak na sebe veškerou pozornost, a pak vytáhl z kapsy kalhot malou ampulku s několika drobnými, čistě bílými pilulkami. Pilulky zapomnění, nic jiného to být nemohlo. „Věřte mi, že to dělám opravdu nerad, ale nejde to jinak. Příkazy a nařízení. Původně to chtěl udělat Jack, ale přesvědčil jsem ho, aby to dovolil mně. Měl jsem pocit, že to bude pro všechny lepší."

„Je to to, co si myslím?" zeptal se Rossi klidně, pohled upřený na pilulkách.

Hotch krátce přikývl. „Ano."

Rossi chápavě pokýval hlavou, načež se naklonil přes uličku a natáhl k Hotchovi paži, dlaň nastavenou.

„Jsi si jistý?"

Rossi se křivě pousmál, hlavu nakloněnou na stranu. „Hotchi, ten mimozemšťan opravdu není něco, co bych si chtěl pamatovat."

Hotch přikývl a vysypal mu do dlaně jednu tabletku. Rossi ji bez zaváhání spolkl, a pak se pohodlně, s očima zavřenýma, jako by očekával spánek, anebo se možná jen nechtěl na nikoho z nich doopravdy dívat, rozvalil ve svém sedadle.

Morgan si zhluboka povzdychl a společně s ostatními následoval Rossiho příkladu, a všichni, jeden po druhém, si od Hotche vzali pilulku, o které věděli, že je připraví o vzpomínky na něco, čemu by ještě před několika hodinami odmítli uvěřit.

Dalších pár minut bylo v kabině opět ticho a Reidovi se pomalu začaly zavírat oči. Což nakonec vůbec nebylo překvapivé, protože tak nějak to mělo fungovat. Nejdříve vás to uspí, a když se probudíte, nebudete si pamatovat události posledních hodin.

Byla to zvláštní představa.

Reid zazíval. Víčka mu neovladatelně klesala.

Morgan usnul a hlava mu klesla na Reidovo rameno.

Rossi tlumeně chrápal.

„Hotchi, chtěla jsem se zeptat…" začala Emily tiše, unaveným hlasem, ale potom se zarazila a nejistě se kousla do rtu. „Ty jsi opravdu…"

„Ano, opravdu jsme spolu s Jackem kdysi spávali," odpověděl Hotch vyrovnaně, aniž čekal, až svoji otázku dokončí. „Opravdu je tak těžké tomu uvěřit?"

Reid se nemohl rozhodnout, jestli zní Hotch spíše pobaveně nebo dotčeně.

Emily trochu zrudla. „To ne, já myslela, jestli jsi po něm vážně pojmenoval Jacka?"

Hotchův tlumený smích a tichý souhlas byly to poslední, co Reid slyšel, než se celý jeho svět ponořil do konejšivé tmy.

xXx

Reid nebyl zvyklý na to, že si něco nepamatuje. Bylo to nepříjemné, hodně nepříjemné, protože si pamatoval naprosto všechno někdy od svých tří nebo čtyř let, a i když to bylo občas trochu otravné a častěji než občas bolestivé, bylo to prostě jeho součástí, takový jednoduše _byl_.

Ale teď měl ve vzpomínkách prázdné místo, několikadenní _nic_, během kterého údajně měli úspěšně a bez dalších obětí vyřešit nějaký docela příšerný případ.

Ne že by příšerné nebyly všechny.

Jenže obvykle si to pamatoval, a tentokrát neměl ve vzpomínkách naprosto nic, a to bylo divné a zatraceně ho to děsilo.

Ještě divnější než to, že si nepamatoval, co se dělo v posledních třech dnech, ale bylo to, že se zdálo, jako by si to nepamatoval ani nikdo jiný.

To rozhodně _nebylo_ normální.

Reid jemně zaklepal na dveře Hotchovy kanceláře.

„Dále."

Reid se zamyšleně kousl do rtu a pomalu vešel dovnitř, pečlivě za sebou zavřel a beze slova došel až k Hotchovu stolu. Pořád mlčky položil dlaně na jeho desku a mírně se k Hotchovi naklonil, ignoruje jeho zmatený výraz, protože když se zamyslel, opravdu pořádně, když se snažil vzpomenout si na to, co zapomněl, tak intenzivně, že ho z toho skoro bolela hlava, něco tam bylo.

_Někdo_ tam byl. Vysoká postava, muž, v dlouhém, splývavém kabátu z druhé světové války. Tmavé vlasy, inteligentní modré oči a trochu zvláštní smysl pro humor. Jméno.

„Hotchi? Kdo je kapitán Jack Harkness?"


End file.
